U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,741 to Peebles et al. shows an initiator for a transmission tube comprising a body having a passageway formed therein for retaining an initiator charge and a holder formed within the body for receiving a signal transmission tube and holding a side of the transmission tube in proximity to the initiator charge whereby, upon detonation of the initiator charge, a signal is initiated in the transmission tube through the side of the tube. A primer charge 33 ignites a delay column composition 45 which in turn ignites an initiator charge 41 which pierces the signal transmission tube thereby initiating signal propagation in the tube. While this initiator, by initiating through the tube, maintains the tube sealed against the environment until the moment of initiation, it requires a charge of sufficient strength to rupture the initiation tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,851 to Shaw shows an initiation fixture for an impulse transmission tube consisting of a sleeve 30 having a longitudinal bore dimensioned and configured to receive a shock tube 10 in one end and a primer cap 28 in the other end. The primer cap 28 and the end of the shock tube 10 are separated by an intervening isolation member 34 which disperses static electricity. The initiation fixture is attached to the shock tube by crimping the sleeve around a closure bushing 36 and optionally provides a stop member 26 to limit the travel of the retaining device 40. Crimping the initiation fixture onto the shock tube 10 restricts the interior diameter of the shock tube and can lead to failures in igniting the transmission tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,102 to Burkdoll shows a device for coupling an ignitive reaction or percussive shock wave to a relatively moveable body member such as an airbag mounted on the steering wheel of an automobile. Impact sensors 16 located on the front of the vehicle 11 will initiate shock tube transmission lines 17-19. These shock tube transmission lines will transmit a percussive signal to a gas generator that will inflate an airbag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,027 shows a nonelectric disarmer that uses small arms cartridges that can employ various types of destructive projectiles including water, clay, shot and steel slugs. The force of the shock wave in the shock tube 26 will forcibly strip the piston 50 from the threaded stud 54 attached to the shock tube. The piston is then accelerated down a barrel assembly 52 to fire a primer 34 on small arms cartridge 30. However, due to the relatively small internal volume of the shock tube, the amount of work energy available from the reaction in the tube is relatively weak so as to limit the effectiveness of such a device.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an in-line initiator and firing device assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks and disadvantages to more efficiently provide a percussive signal to a remote charge.